


Homecoming

by ZacFan18 (everydayescapeartist)



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Troyella, Twoshot, hsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/ZacFan18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troyella Two-shot - Gabriella and Troy have been apart for eleven days, eleven days of missing each other and longing for one another. They are both looking forward to Gabriella's return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriella took an excited breath. The wheels of the plane had just touched down on familiar ground. She had been gone far too long and fidgeted anxiously with her purse as she waited for the plane to arrive at the gate, getting her one step closer to him.

She had spent an amazing eleven days with her girlfriends vacationing in L.A., seeing the sights, and even getting to attend a Hollywood premiere. But as she watched that movie, starring two of her favorite actors who also happened to be romantically involved in real life, making the on-screen chemistry that much more intense, all she could think about were Troy's arms being around her like she was seeing on the screen, and dances and other similar times she'd shared with him.

He had been so sweet and understanding about her taking this trip, knowing how much she and her friends would enjoy it. They'd spoken on the phone everyday but nothing could serve as a substitute for feeling his arms around her, kissing his lips, and going to sleep and waking up next to him. Her days didn't quite feel complete; she didn't quite feel whole. She missed him and she needed him…and she was going to get to see him in a matter of minutes.

As the plane stopped at the gate and the seatbelt light went off, she unbuckled hers and stood up with the other passengers. She retrieved her laptop bag from the overhead bin and slung that and her purse over her shoulder, standing on her tiptoes and shifting her head from side to side trying to see if people rows ahead of her were exiting the plane yet. She willed herself to keep breathing steadily as she saw that they slowly but surely were moving off the plane.

When her turn came, she walked as swiftly as she could down the aisle and up the jetway into the terminal. She made a very quick stop at a restroom to run a brush through her hair and make sure she didn't look too travel-weary. She wanted to look beautiful for him, the vision he'd had in his head while she was away.

Exiting the restroom, she walked briskly through the terminal toward the baggage claim area. She tugged on her dress once more to straighten and smooth it and stepped onto the escalator descending toward the baggage carousels. She let her eyes dart around the area below and then she stopped, her dark eyes meeting with his bright blue, the intensity of his gaze coupled with the adorable, happy smile spreading across his face melting her right there on the spot. She felt her own smile lighting up her face and she felt the wetness in her eyes. Oh, how good he looked to her!

Or at least that's how she had envisioned it all happening…

In reality, Gabriella sat on the airplane in L.A.…still…unwelcome salty tears filling her eyes, a few spilling over and running down her cheeks, one hand coming up to swiftly wipe them away, the other gripping onto her cell phone. She looked down at the phone, resting in her hand. She looked out the window at the ground staff motioning to one another, catching sight of the plane in the neighboring hangar moving back from the gate and toward the runway, mocking her.

She had been sitting on the plane for nearly two hours now. Initially, they had said they just needed to check on a belt or something on the plane and then they'd be under way. Then, they'd said it would take a little longer and that they needed everyone to just sit tight. She had texted Troy to let him know they were delayed. It had seemed a minor annoyance. Now, minutes after hearing the latest announcement letting the passengers know that it would take a while more and that any connecting flights would likely be missed, she sat there knowing she needed to call Troy but not wanting to.

The woman in front of her was also traveling to Albuquerque and had just asked the flight attendant if there were any more flights out of El Paso that night if they missed the 9:30pm connector. The flight attendant had looked at the time and let her know that the connector would most definitely be missed now and that she would go check on the possibility of other flights. She had returned not long after to say that the 9:30 was the last flight to Albuquerque that night and that there weren't other flight routing possibilities so the airport would take care of putting her up for the night and fly her to Albuquerque in the morning.

Gabriella had felt the sting of this confirmation of what she'd already imagined would happen to her own plans. It was not that she hadn't been through this before. Months earlier, in fact, on a business trip, she'd been delayed due to mechanical failure and put up in a hotel for the night…but that trip had been a short one, so one extra night didn't seem so bad. She had been away for ten nights, eleven days. She wanted nothing more than to lay her head on her pillow next to that of the man she loved. She didn't know she was crying until she felt the first bit of wetness run down her cheek. She blinked, trying to control her emotions, trying to argue with herself that one more day would not be the end of the world and wondering at her reaction. She didn't think she was the type to be found sitting on a plane crying because her travel plans were delayed. She was an independent woman. She had been away from Troy before. None of these arguments changed the wetness of her eyes. She missed her husband. She supposed she hadn't realized how much until that moment.

Gabriella had dug in her purse for a tissue, dabbed at her eyes, taken a few deep breaths, and held her finger over her phone, poised to dial Troy with the bad news. Her fingers moved automatically and she held the phone up to her ear, waiting two rings before he answered.

"What's up, babe?" Troy answered, the caller ID on the phone already indicating to him that it was his wife calling.

Gabriella sniffled slightly, much to her own embarrassment. She was glad at least that the seat next to her was empty as it wasn't a full flight.

"Ella? What's wrong?"

"Troy, I…there's no way I'll make the connector…there are no more flights tonight…they're going to put me up in a hotel for the night and probably on a flight home in the morning," she finished with a sigh.

The silence on the other end of the line told her Troy was unhappily processing this new information.

"I'm sorry, babe," she continued. "I should have gotten an earlier flight out or something."

"Ella, it's not your fault…you couldn't have known. It just…sucks. I really wanted to have you home tonight."

"I know. I really wanted to be home with you tonight. It stinks to be able to get so close even…it's almost worse," she sniffled again.

"I love you. Babe, don't cry, okay? We'll be together again soon. I promise."

"I know. I'm trying. I know one more night is doable. But, I miss you…and, man, I'm being such a girl."

Troy chuckled. "I miss you too. And, you're supposed to be a girl. I'd be disturbed to find out otherwise."

Gabriella choked out a small laugh at this, making Troy's lips curve into a small smile on the other end. At least he'd made her laugh. That's about all he could do over the phone.

Just then, they both heard another announcement coming over the P.A. system on the plane. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we hope to push back from the gate once more in just a few minutes. Thank you for your patience and we apologize once more for the delay. At this time, please discontinue the use of all cell phones until we reach our gate in El Paso. Thank you."

"Troy? Did you hear that?"

"I did. It's okay, babe. It'll be okay. Just…try to get some rest and relax on the flight and I'll talk to you once you land. I love you."

"I'll try…and I'll call once I've landed. I love you too, Troy."

After a brief pause in which they both silently conveyed the longing of their hearts, Gabriella pulled the phone away and hit the End Call button before turning off her phone to meet airline regulations. About fifteen minutes later, her flight was under way.

Hearing the phone click on his wife's end, Troy hung up his phone as well. He stood there staring at the computer screen in front of him. He'd answered the phone at his desk. Holding onto a thread of hope, he pulled up a new browser and started searching to see if there were indeed any other flights from the El Paso airport that might take Gabriella even to some other airport before getting her to Albuquerque. But, unfortunately, the flight attendant had not been uninformed. There were no other flight possibilities tonight.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Troy thought of his wife, sitting on that plane, tears in her big brown eyes. He turned his head in the direction of their bedroom and let his gaze run over the bed, the bed that had felt much too empty for too many days now. Troy looked down at his watch. It was 8:30 now. If her plane had taken off minutes ago, she'd get to El Paso in about three and a half hours. Three and a half hours…just about the same amount of time it would take him to drive to El Paso. Eyes darting to the picture he had on his desk of his beautiful wife, smiling that radiant smile of hers, he made a quick decision and sprang up from his desk, moving quickly to the stairs, jogging down them, grabbing his keys from the table in the foyer, patting his jeans pockets to make sure that he had his cell phone and wallet, and heading out the door without a second glance.

Three and a half hours later, Gabriella blinked, feeling groggy from her semi-restful flight. The plane had just touched down and she had her purse in her lap and was waiting for the announcement that cell phones could once again be used. It felt bittersweet touching down. She was glad to have at least made some geographic progress toward her home, but she knew it would feel like a long night, no matter how comfortable the airport hotel was. Once the flight attendant made the announcement she was waiting for, Gabriella dialed home. She was surprised when Troy didn't answer but merely considered that he may have fallen asleep waiting for her call or something. She left a message on the answering machine letting him know she had made it in safely and he could call if he wanted to and otherwise, she would touch base the next morning before her flight out.

Even more sad now at not having gotten to hear his voice again, she went through the motions of standing up with the rest of the passengers, gathering her stuff, and moving off the plane. Once in the terminal, she was handed her voucher by waiting airline staff and told where to wait for the shuttle to the hotel once she'd finished collecting her suitcase in the baggage claim area. She still took a few moments to visit the restroom just feeling the urge to freshen up after having been on the plane for two and a half hours longer than anticipated. She stared in the mirror at her doleful expression and sighed. She had envisioned it all so differently hours earlier.

A few moments later, she exited the restroom and moved with the crowd toward the baggage claim area. Like the Albuquerque airport, the El Paso airport had its baggage claim on the lower level. She approached the long escalator down and stepped on behind a happy couple who was currently leaning into each other speaking softly. Gabriella looked away dejectedly, waiting until she reached the bottom and stepping off after them. She made her way to her baggage carousel and waited patiently until she saw her suitcase appear. Why not be patient? There was no particular hurry to get to the hotel. Having retrieved her suitcase and pulled the handle up getting ready to walk outside to find her shuttle, she paused as she heard her phone ring. She pulled it out of her purse quickly and answered, figuring it was Troy since it was too late for anyone else to be calling.

"Hello?"

"Stop looking so sad. I want to see that smile of yours."

"Wha- What?" she asked with surprise, looking around, an idea popping into her head despite its unlikelihood.

"You heard me," Troy returned, except she wasn't hearing Troy in her left ear, the ear to which she had her phone pressed. She was hearing him through her right ear, where she felt a whisper of hot breath that made her skin tingle. She no sooner felt this than she also saw a bouquet of roses appear in front of her. Gasping, her eyes dropped to the arm holding the flowers and she turned swiftly and let out a squeal seeing her tired but handsome as ever husband standing there with a huge grin on his face, holding the flowers in one hand and tucking his cell phone back into his pocket with the other. Still holding onto her own, she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as her lips connected with his.

Troy pulled her to him tightly and returned her kiss passionately, all of the longing and, in particular, the emotions of the last several hours being expressed right there in that airport standing next to Gabriella's bags, not caring one bit about the people milling around on all sides, the beeping and buzzing sounds of the surrounding carousels, the sounds of tired and cranky children…none of it mattered.

Pulling back minutes later, they continued to hold each other and just gazed into each other's happy faces. Troy set the flowers down on top of Gabriella's suitcase so he could bring that hand up and run it through her hair lovingly before bringing his thumb up to caress her cheek.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Gabriella murmured.

"I couldn't help myself. Tomorrow seemed much too far away," Troy replied huskily.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, it is technically tomorrow."

Troy narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Are you saying I should have been more patient?"

Gabriella laughed. "No. Definitely not. Impatience looks great on you."

Smirking, Troy leaned back in to kiss her again, relishing the feel of his wife in his arms again. Pulling back once more, he reluctantly released her and handed her the flowers so that he could sling her laptop bag over one shoulder with one hand and pull her suitcase behind him with his other hand. Gabriella slung her purse up over her shoulder and held firmly to the bouquet as they made their way toward the doors and stepped outside. Troy led them to the short-term parking garage where he'd parked and loaded their car up with Gabriella's stuff.

"Surprises for you inside," Troy threw over his shoulder with a smile as he was lifting her suitcase into the trunk...


	2. Homecoming: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troyella Two-shot - Gabriella and Troy have been apart for eleven days, eleven days of missing each other and longing for one another. They are both looking forward to Gabriella's return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part...enjoy! Fair warning: they're gonna steam up those car windows. Hee! And, by the way, I in no way mean to promote unsafe driving practices...LOL! ;-)

Her face lighting up with another smile, Gabriella moved to open the passenger door. She clapped her hands together with glee when she looked down and saw a cd case sitting on the seat, the cd soundtrack to the movie she had just seen premiered in L.A…her current favorite movie…and she loved all of the songs.

"I'm in for a long three and a half hours, aren't I?" Troy asked with humor lacing his voice.

"Nah, I won't make you listen to it the whole way. Promise. Thank you, babe! That is really sweet."

"There's more…"

Gabriella stared back at him a second and then turned her head back to the inside of the car. She picked up the cd case and then noticed the bag of mini chocolate chip cookies and the package of Twizzlers sitting beneath it. She grinned.

"Did you bring those for me or for you?" she teased.

"Well…it would be rude of you not to share…" Troy said with a chuckle. "But the Starbucks is all yours."

Gabriella looked back at the drink console inside the car and did indeed spot the Starbucks cup sitting in it.

"White Chocolate Mocha?"

"Of course," Troy replied, pleased with himself for thinking to stop to get these snacks and the roses, which he had already placed gently on the backseat for her, in addition to bringing her cd, which he had gotten earlier that day and left in the car before any of the airplane difficulty had even begun.

"Thank you, Troy. This is just all so sweet and I'm so glad to be with you again. I promise I will not leave for eleven days ever again."

"You better not," Troy said with another chuckle. "Now, let's get moving so we can get home and I can re-acquaint you with our bedroom," he continued, raking his blue eyes over her meaningfully.

Gabriella's lips curved up into a welcoming smile at this suggestion and she gazed back at him for a heat-filled moment before moving to slide into the passenger seat, stopping abruptly and looking over at Troy who had approached the driver's side door. "Babe, do you want me to drive? You must be tired."

"No more tired than you, and no. Sit back and relax. I'm fine with driving," Troy assured her with a smile.

They talked over the next hour, enjoying the welcome and close sound of each other's voices and laughter in the car and munching on their snacks. Gabriella held to her promise and only made Troy listen to her soundtrack twice and Troy glanced lovingly her way as she proceeded to join the movie's actors in belting out a few of the songs.

Gabriella gazed over at Troy through much of their drive. God, how she'd missed him…and she really, really couldn't wait to get home and show him. Troy continuously cast glances in his wife's direction. She looked so beautiful, even with her eyes tired and with remnants of red from her earlier sadness. Their kisses at the airport had been just a taste of their longing for each other. A re-awakening. And, he really wanted more. Why couldn't El Paso and Albuquerque be closer to each other?

As if reading his mind, Gabriella leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and then continued to sprinkle light kisses on the side of his face sweetly, not wanting to block his vision of the road. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder. Troy tilted his head and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead, being careful to keep his eyes on the road. He placed his free arm around her and stroked her hair and back gently.

Gabriella closed her eyes at his touch. It was so nice being here in this moment with him. Breathing in his scent though and feeling his fingers on her, she felt as though the heat in the car had been turned up. She couldn't resist reaching her own hand over to rest against his chest, lightly drawing patterns with her fingers, those fingers eventually moving over a larger surface.

Troy's pulse sped up some though he tried to keep his focus on the steering wheel, the gas pedal…the mechanical task at hand. Gabriella shifted her head and let her lips rest tantalizingly against his neck. Soon enough, she began to move them languorously along the sensitive area, placing wet kisses there and moving her lips so that they were able to tug gently on his earlobe, all of this causing shivers of pleasure to run through Troy's body.

Gabriella heard Troy's sharp intake of breath as she allowed her hand to drift lower, lazily tracing the outline of her husband's most sensitive organ. Gabriella smiled, her breath ghosting across Troy's ear as she spoke huskily.

"I told you I missed you."

Troy cleared his throat. "Yes, well, that is becoming more and more apparent," he said, an edge to his voice as he was still doing his best to concentrate on his driving.

Gabriella increased the pressure of her hand, seeking to stroke him more purposefully through his jeans.

"Did I…mention…that I missed you too?"

"Really? Couldn't tell," Gabriella purred.

Troy grinned at this. Then, suddenly, moments later, Gabriella removed her hand and sat back up straight in her seat, smiling as she looked straight out the front windshield.

Troy glanced over at her and then forward again, flummoxed by her actions.

"Um…babe…I'm okay driving if you…well, if you were just concerned about that."

This made Gabriella giggle before she turned to him briefly. "No. That wasn't my concern."

Troy sat there watching the white lines of the road and the green highway signs pass swiftly by, pondering what his wife was up to. Concluding that teasing must be her ultimate goal, he decided two could play that game.

They sat in silence for a few moments until that silence was broken by Gabriella's gasp. When she'd been distractedly staring off at the night skyline to her right, Troy had reached out his right arm and slipped his hand beneath the neckline of her dress and brought it to rest on her right breast. She whipped her head around to look at him, seeing the smirk on his face as he stared straight ahead and began to flick his fingers teasingly across her nipple, causing another audible gasp. Gabriella bit on her lip as he moved his hand to cup and tease her left breast. And then, within another moment, he had retracted his hand and brought it back to join his other hand on the steering wheel.

Gabriella turned and her eyes met Troy's briefly in a heated gaze. They grinned at each other, appreciating each other's boldness and desire.

"So, you and Chad still planning to play in that charity tournament next month?" Gabriella asked, trying to keep an evenness to her tone.

Troy chuckled at her attempt to return to normal conversation. "Yes. We're looking forward to it. I was just talking to him about it the other night."

And so they continued on with general conversation for a while, continuing to catch up with one another. Then, at some point, in the midst of their current discussion, Troy stopped mid-sentence…

"So, yeah, I think I'm going to have to go up to Home Depot this week and get new air filters. I need to replace…uh…Ella…what are you doing?"

"Hmmm?" Gabriella responded distractedly.

"My belt?" Troy asked pointedly, watching her as she leaned over and had begun to unfasten his belt buckle.

Having succeeded in doing so, Gabriella moved to the button on Troy's jeans. "You were saying, Troy? About the filters?"

Troy just looked down at her quickly like she was crazy. "Filters, Ella? I'm still supposed to be thinking about filters?" he asked as he felt her fingers tugging down on his zipper.

"Oh, I'm very interested in what all you have planned. Do continue," Gabriella simpered, maneuvering her hand all the while.

"I don't…think...I can," Troy choked out as her hand slipped beneath his jeans and through the hole in his boxers so that skin could meet skin.

"Mmmm…pity…you'll have to tell me more later then," Gabriella sing-songed as her hand wrapped around his heated member and began stroking, feeling the sensitive flesh grow taut in her hand.

But, before Troy's senses could become too overloaded, she retracted, leaving his jeans undone but sitting back in her seat. Troy didn't wait long before reciprocating this time. His hand found its way back under the neckline of her dress, this time slipping beneath the satiny material of her bra, his fingers meeting her flesh as well. He once again teased her nipples and left her feeling hot and bothered when he stopped minutes later.

"So, yeah, both the filters are pretty dirty right now. It's about time to replace them. I also need to see about replacing that doorbell. It's sticking again."

"Troy…"

"What, babe?"

"Are you speeding?"

"Um, not too much," Troy replied sheepishly, used to his wife trying to get him to be a bit more wary of police monitoring and speeding tickets.

"Well, speed is good. We have another hour and a half or so to go, right?"

Troy chuckled. "Yes. Eager to get home or something?" he teased.

"Aren't you?" Gabriella shot back.

"Mmmm…touch´e."

"Indeed."

Troy stepped on the gas a bit more, watching the dial on the odometer jump to a slightly higher number.

Some time later, as another discussion wrapped up, Gabriella asked about his speed again. After he responded that he was still speeding, he was confused when she asked him to slow down to the speed limit once more.

"Um, why Ella? I thought you wanted us to get home faster," he asked, even while complying with her request.

"I do but…well…I definitely don't want you to garner any police attention…at least not for a while…" she replied mysteriously.

The mystery was soon solved though as she scooted closer to him and he felt her hand reach inside his pants to grasp him once more. Troy soon began to stiffen in her expert hands, his breathing once again becoming uneven. And then she surprised him further as he watched her lower her head. He gripped the wheel with both hands in anticipation and then blinked and gripped the wheel even harder as he felt her lips wrap around him and felt himself being engulfed in the heat and wetness of her mouth. He focused his eyes straight ahead, glad for the easy drive and lack of traffic at this late hour.

"Ella…oh God that feels good…" he managed to get out in between short grunts and groans of pleasure.

Gabriella retracted briefly and looked up at him with concern. "Troy, are you still able to focus okay? Should I stop?"

"I'm okay, Ella. I'm staying on the road and in my lane even," he said, his lips curving up into a smile.

She returned his smile and then turned to take him into her mouth once more, her hand still wrapped around him, holding him in place while she continued her ministrations. Troy continued to maintain his half-focus on the road and his half-focus on the fabulous sensations his wife was producing in his nether regions, gripping the wheel tightly and bracing himself with his left leg as his right needed to continue to remain steady in propelling the car along normally.

As he felt his pleasure building, he began to contemplate his ability to focus if he were to reach his climax. Recognizing the uncontrollable nature of his orgasms and the potential danger there, the sensible part of his brain reluctantly took over.

"Ella," he said in a strained voice. "Babe…you should stop now."

Gabriella stopped her motions and slowly withdrew and began to sit up. Troy leaned toward her and captured her lips briefly but meaningfully. "Trust me. I don't want you to. I just…I just can't promise not to crash the car if I let you continue," he said with a grin.

Gabriella grinned too, nodding her head in understanding. "That's okay. I just wanted…well, I thought since the drive was long it could be a nice…preview…foreplay really…all we can do until we get home."

"I know, babe…I kind of got that," Troy said, amusement tinging his voice. "And I love the way your mind works," he continued, making his wife laugh happily.

"You sure you love it?" she asked, humor also lacing her voice as she stared pointedly at his still hard member.

Troy glanced down as well and cleared his throat. "Yeah, well…I do, but maybe we should start talking about your mother or politics or something."

Gabriella laughed again and stared forward, trying to think of a good "cold water" type of topic to discuss.

Once Troy's visible excitement had waned, Gabriella had helped him re-fasten his jeans and belt. He looked over at her relaxed body, her head once again turned to look at the surrounding darkness outside the car. Glancing at the clock and determining the remaining time left before they reached home, he decided they could continue their game a bit more whilst still in the car. He really couldn't wait to get her home but just because he had to wait to reach his ultimate state of bliss didn't mean she had to. She wasn't driving after all and had the luxury then of being able to just let go and focus purely on sensations and pleasure.

With these thoughts in mind, Troy moved to rest his right hand on his wife's left thigh. Gabriella turned to him in response to the action but just smiled at him lovingly, moving her hand to cover his as she thought he perhaps just wanted to join hands or keep it rested there. It became obvious he wanted more when she felt his fingers slide smoothly over the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Gabriella's pulse started to quicken and she bit her lip in anticipation as his fingers inched further upward until she felt them graze over her panties. She moaned as he began to stroke her through them. And then he stopped. Gabriella thought perhaps he was going to stop altogether as they'd been doing all night, teasing each other mercilessly. But, she realized that wasn't his intent at all as his finger hooked under the elastic of her panties and tugged suggestively.

"I need these off," Troy said huskily.

Gabriella's mouth went dry and she went to wet her lips with her tongue, turning to see Troy's intent gaze. She felt the warmth in the pit of her stomach and below just seeing the way that he was looking at her in between his glances back at the road. Seeing that he was serious, Gabriella reached her hands beneath her dress and shimmied the panties down her legs, dropping them onto the floor of the car before looking back over at Troy.

"Now, recline the seat, so that you can lean back a bit," he instructed softly, waiting while she complied.

"Now, just…enjoy…" he trailed off, his hand sliding over her thigh once more and then coming up to cover her soft mound. His fingers teased her folds and her sensitive nub, producing short gasps and moans from her. Gabriella let her head fall back against the seat and gripped onto the door frame as his fingers slipped in between her folds, stroking the wetness there.

Troy couldn't watch her fully but he enjoyed the feel of her beneath his hand, the wetness and her squirming letting him know he was pleasuring her…that and the continuous sounds emitting from her as she was taken further and further toward the edge. Troy smirked as he watched her slide a bit further back in her seat, slowly spreading her legs a bit more for him.

Gabriella gasped as Troy eased two of his fingers inside of her, turning her head to look at him lustfully. Troy returned the look, wanting nothing more than for his wife to find her pleasure. He continued to thrust his fingers into her wet depths while flicking his thumb over her sensitive nub, the combined sensation driving her wild. She knew she was close, approaching ecstasy. Her breaths were short pants and her skin felt on fire. The pulsing and tingling were heightening rapidly.

"Troy…oh God…Troy…"

"That's it, baby…just let go," Troy urged, his fingers never letting up.

Hearing his husky urging coupled with his motions brought her over the edge and she cried out his name once more as her pleasure overtook her. Gabriella took in shaky breath after shaky breath, her eyes still closed, her lips parted. Troy smiled, casting glances her way, always loving his wife's post-orgasmic glow. As she recovered, Troy slowly withdrew his fingers, trailing them back across his wife's still trembling thigh. A few moments later, as Gabriella's breathing slowed, he heard her contented sigh.

"I love you," she said sweetly.

Troy's smile widened. "I love you too."

Eventually, Gabriella reached down to the floor to retrieve her underwear.

"Wait, Ella…"

Gabriella turned to Troy and quirked one eyebrow at him in amusement.

"We'll be home soon, babe…"

Considering this, Gabriella smirked and brought her hand back to her lap, leaving her panties lying on the floor, earning her a wink and a grin from her husband.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves pulling into their own driveway. Troy turned off the car and hopped out, coming around to the other side where Gabriella was just stepping out too. He pulled her to him roughly and initiated a passionate kiss. Gabriella was more than receptive, burying her fingers into his hair and pressing her body to his own seductively. She heard the door being slammed shut behind her and felt herself being pulled toward the front door.

"Troy," she gasped, breaking free from the kiss for a moment, "my suitcase…"

"We'll get it in the morning," he said decisively, pulling her lips back to his.

Reaching the door, Troy broke the kiss for long enough to unlock it and pull his wife inside, pushing the door shut and flicking the lock quickly. As his lips captured hers once more, his hands came down to cup her ass and lift her from the ground. Gabriella wrapped her legs around him as he ascended the steps to their bedroom.

Entering the room, neither of them bothered to flip on a light. Troy set her down on the bed and climbed on with her, his pelvis pressing into hers, his lips leaving hers to trail down her jaw and her neck. Gabriella pulled at the back of Troy's t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head and tossing it over the side of the bed. Troy's hands gripped at the bottom of Gabriella's dress, sliding it up over her hips and soon after over her head, as he pulled back and Gabriella lifted herself up off the bed enough to help him remove it. Wasting no time, Troy's hands slid around her back to unhook her bra so he could remove that and toss it onto the floor on top of her dress. His lips descended swiftly to her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. His hand, in the meantime, trailed south until his fingers found her folds once more, two of them gliding into her warmth and working their magic once more.

Gabriella moaned at the contact, pulling his head back up to her so she could kiss him once more. As she did so, her hands reached down and unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans once more, pushing on them until Troy pulled back and helped her by sliding them and his boxers off. His breath caught in his throat as her hand closed around him and began pumping up and down.

Troy was already quite hard so he didn't really need much coaxing from his wife. When she uttered four words, he was more than willing and able to take them both where they wanted to go.

"Troy…I need you…"

Troy placed himself at her wet entrance and thrust inside her, into his wife, his home…all was as it should be again. Gabriella's intense dark eyes met with his blue and he knew she felt it too, that this was them, exactly as they were meant to be, openly sharing their love with one another. As they moved in time with each other, each stroke bringing them closer and closer to their shared pleasure, their lips joined again and again. They communicated to each other without words just how much they had missed each other…just how much they loved each other. Crying out each other's names and clinging to one another, they reached their peak, reveling in it as their breathing gradually returned to normal and their pulses gradually slowed down.

Separating only to place themselves in more normal sleeping positions on the bed and to pull the covers up over their bodies, Troy then pulled his wife back to him, her head resting on his chest, her arm slung across his abdomen. He lovingly stroked her hair and leaned down and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome home," he whispered, feeling her light breaths teasing his chest and hearing only her soft snoring in response. Troy smiled and rested his head back onto his pillow, knowing he'd sleep better tonight than he had in the past ten nights.


End file.
